Pikmin:Sandbox
Pikmipedia sounds better than Pikipedia, I think. I disagree. Pikmipedia is sorta hard to pronounce, its too long, people might think it is Pikminpedia, and pikipedia as a certain photonical ring that pikmipedia dosen't have. -IAMAHIPO_ocolor I agree. Pikmipedia sounds more stressed then Pikipedia. Pikipedia just sort of flows off the tongue. -Nagikama Now, I just noticed something. Have you noticed that the Spotty Bulbear and Dwarf Bulbear have different scientific names? Oculus terribilis for Dwarf Bulbear, and Oculus terribilis dotticum for Spotty Bubear. And yet they say that Dwarf and Spotty Bulbears are the same species. I know this idea is not thoroughly looked at or studied, but I propose that Dwarf Bulbears are in fact different species than Spotty Bulbears. They are, as their name implies, dwarf Bulbears. They're small versions of Spotty Bulbears. But, "Why do they follow the Spotty Bulbears" is an excellent question. Spotty Bulbears can smell you across the map in Pikmin 2, right? Well, while the Spotty Bulbear is an expert hunter, Dwarf Bulbears just sniff the ground. So when they see a Spotty Bulbear hunting, they foolow it, because it will lead them to food. You're probably thinking, "Well, why does he let them follow him, 'cuz they're just going to steal his food." You see, they form a symbiotic relationship. You've probably found it hard to kill a Spotty Bulbear with the Dwarf Bulbears following it. They help the Spotty Bulbear defend itself. That concludes my theory. I think the suffixes of spotty bulbears are a part of a scientific name that denotes what stage the speices is in development. ocolor 00:59, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Uh, translated the names mean "terrible eye", and dotticum, much like dotticus or just dottus, aren't really latin words. So, really, the scientific names in Pikmin shouldn't be overated.--Prezintenden(babble) EEEEEEEEeeooops! Thanks peoples. I didn't know they could be classified by age. Say, if that's the case, then why do the Armored Cannon Beetle Larva and the Armored Cannon Beetle have the same scientific names? Err, Pikmin 2 has... holes... . Not everything can be explained (a red bulborb (big creatures!) weigh as much as 10 purple Pikmin.) It is best to nt overthink things. I guess it is the same name b/c they are in different games, and there is only 2 stages. The Spotty Bulbear has 3 or 4 stages. ocolor 00:51, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Care to explain what those stages are? Also, is there any one here that knows a LOT of friends that play Pikmin 2? If you reach 10000 pokos by just collecting bulborb carcasses in the first cave, without going to the other areas, what happens? I am up to 900 Pokos, but that took about 3 hours. I have done some calculations and it seems that it takes aprox. 24 hours to get 10000 pokos. Anyone up for it? I ask if anyone has friends so that they can divi up the work. Or if someone has a gameshark? ocolor 00:51, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Apparently SOMEbody didn't like most of my Pikmin ideas! "Red Pikmin have waxy skin"?! "Yellow Pikmin emit electricity out there ears"?! Ring a bell?! :Yes, that was me. This is a wiki; meaning that everything here should be true and proveable. Your ideas were intersting, but made up, thus I had to remove them. Also, why would Yellows emit electricity out of their ears? It is not possible to turn electricity into waves, and lets not even argue about the fact that it would exit through their feet to the ground. Well, what about the ears catching wind currents? You left that part in. :Yes, I have to admit, stricktly speaking, I should have deleted it as well, but because I found that to be a very reasonable thought, and I recall reading it on other pages here aswell, I kept it. If you think you found any proof for any of your other suspections, then feel free to post them on a talk page. ---- :And getting the 10.000 poko mark with carcasses will not do anything. You'll be able to acess the Wistful Wild without having to go to the other locations; but that's all.--Prezintenden(babble) So, if you were an expert player, (and could beat the titan dweevil with just red pikmin), you could feasibly beat the game in three days... 17:03, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Doesn't it take longer than one or two days to collect 10,000 Pokos in that way? And I don't consider beating the Titan Dweevil Beating the game, just collecting 10,000 Pokos as completion, then all treasures as 100% completion. This means that, if you're quick enough with the repeating cave thing, you could beat the game (10,000 Pokos) in 2 or 3 days, yes. Now I have to do it, to get that record. I thought that the day where you have to find the globe is unlimitedly long? ...No? I'm not sure, but if so, you really only need three days for the Dweevil. But, like you said, just getting Louie back doesn't complete the game.--Prezintenden(babble) :No, only day one has no limit. ---- Hmmm... do you think that Purple Pikmin are heavy because their cells are extremely tightly packed together so there is more room for other cells? Why should they? They have more mass than the other Pikmin, so why should they have a more compact structure? Also, you would have to speak about the alignment of the atoms, and not cells (if there would be free space between the cells, the body would collapse). What do you mean why should they!? They're only three times bigger! That means they should way only 3 grams! Hello? Anyone home? Wake up and smell the coffee! And besides! I was looking for an answer, not a question, doofus! Hey, let's not overdo it, shall we? I thought that that would suffice as an aswer, but apperantly not: No. there are some things in pikmin that just aren't logical. My favorite example: this one. A bug floating with baloons? What would be naturally explainable by that? To make it clear. some things just haven't been clearly specified in Pikmin. Read this if you want to have an example to that. :Exactly; even though a lot of Pikmin is based on science or supposedly so, it doesn't have to make perfect sense. If it does, then the Purple Pikmin are more dense than the others through some means or another. Alright, let me make this easy for you, dipsticks. Draw the shape of a Purple Pikmin. Now draw some circles inside it that all are touching eachother. Now draw another Purple Pikmin shape and draw a bunch of circles that are really tightly packed together. Get the picture now? If you don't, I don't know how to make it any easier.